


sunrise

by Mariareynolds



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Canon, Canon Relationships, F/M, Music, Musical, Nina - Freeform, Song - Freeform, blackout - Freeform, in the heights movie, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariareynolds/pseuds/Mariareynolds
Summary: A glimpse of what happened between blackout and sunrise
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	sunrise

There was a blackout Everyone was trying to find their friends and family. Nina was trying to find Vanessa as Benny was trying to find her. She knew it wasn’t safe to be outside during a blackout. She got her phone out of her pocket with only 5% left she used it to call Vanessa.

“Vanessa where are you!?” She shouted over the phone 

“I'm by the Bodega!” She responded sounding out of breath from running. 

“Okay I don’t know where to go, my phone is going to die!” She shouted as a group of men looking to rob a store walked past her 

“Find Benny” Vanessa suggested 

“No, not after what happened,” She said, kind of angry that her best friend would suggest that. 

“Nina his apartment isn’t far from the club and--” Her phone was cut off. 

She was now in a blackout with no phone and unable to get to safety when she saw Benny. He walked up to her. 

“Nina there you are” He said panicked 

“I’ve got to go” Nina said as Benny tried to grab her arm 

“I’ll get you out of here tonight” He said wanting to keep her safe 

“I don’t need anything tonight...I will find my way home without you!” She yelled, pulling away from him. He gave up fighting with her as she ran off. 

He was running through the streets trying to find someone he knew with a working cell phone. He looked up and his eyes met with Nina. He couldn’t help but run up to her. She ran up to him. Their lips locked in the middle of the dark street. ”Let's get out of here” Benny said as they pulled away. Nina grabbed his hand as they walked up to his small apartment. 

Nina sat down on his couch as Benny went to find his candles and torches. He lit 4 candles and put them on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch next to Nina. She felt so comfortable that she laid her head on his shoulder. 

Benny kissed her hair as they quietly sat there unable to sleep because of the amount of noise outside. The 2 of them could be completely content with staying like that for the rest of their life. But as the noise settled down they went to the bedroom. “Wanna borrow a shirt?” Benny asked the girl who was sitting in his bed. “Do you mind?” She asked. “Not at all” He said, giving her one of his shirts which was way too big for her. 

She changed into the shirt before getting into the bed next to him. Slowly she moved closer to him. Benny noticed this and put his arm around her. “Teach me some spanish” He said out of nowhere. “Okay” Nina said. 

“Esquína” 

“Corner” 

“Tienda” 

“Store” 

“Bombilla” 

“Lightbulb” 

“That's right,” She said smiling. 

“Why don’t we go to sleep? We can watch the sunrise in the morning” Benny suggested. “Okay” She said leaning into his side 

Nina woke up Benny shaking her lightly. “WHAT” She moaned. 

“Thought we were going to go watch the sunrise” He said as Nina sat up. 

“Do I have to move?” She asked knowing she did. 

“Come on,” Benny said, helping her out of bed.


End file.
